Mole messages
Messages received from the Mole via the Nokia given to a trialist. July 2017 22nd July The phone given to a trialist by The Mole was given, temporarily, to another trialist, who received a call from the mole. The conversation was short and not much information was exchanged. 13th July Bingo! I'm in. 12th July There is an 'email b' but they are timecoded. You guys arent reaching out to others. T has 100% sent two emails but the bs were probably earlier or later trialists. You guys are running out of time, the emaill b is sitting inside a lot of inboxes. Stop containing your problems inside your little bubble and REACH OUT to the other trialists old and new. You probably only have a few hours. Email B exists 100%. Get on it. 4th July The interview happened. But it was with another Dr. Some lady called Karen she has been working at a lab in Zurich. I am, hopefully, joining her on an advanced Surtsey compound trial in a few weeks time somewhere in the UK. She wouldnt give much away but she said that at least two of the three Dr's from the 'international waters' vessel will be joining us. F&J keep their sites secret even from their staff so it is good to know that I can finally start piecing all of these networked sites together. Thanks for helping me. The Mushroom and T is now well within my grasp! 3 July I have the message. Thanks for sending me some options, I have got it. I have turned off the monitoring on the level 9 page. I don't know what the password is to the page. But I have a note that says 'they came from the raging storms'. I hope this makes sense? Dr B is interviewing me with a Dr from Zurich tomorrow. Wish me luck. June 2017 26 June The lab is preparing for something, we are all being moved to different parts of the building. I think a new team might be arriving. A job was posted on Friday for a support nurse for Surtsey, I had the weekend to think it over and I have decided to apply. If I get the post I a sure that will be me working directly with Dr B, Angel and another doctor - putting me in direct contact with the mushroom and hopefully, T. But thats not all, as I was on the terminal filing in one of my consumption reports, i noticed a update on a ‘level 9’ confidentially controlled site. I saw another cipher of multi layers had been developed and approved. I think I can gain access but I currently dont have the data I need in order to get into the security this side. I think this is either going to crack Trial 2 or it will certainly lead you a whole lot closer. It looks like I require a string number containing the date of birth (yyddmm) of the trials with the IP 169.252.4.21, followed by the DOB of the trials with the IP 74.110.150.59 then it is the number in the peppermint email, followed by the surname of the trials who hates the smell of magnesium, then the number in Taylor’s email and then finally the person who Rhiannon was most infl Message to the Mole from trialists with string suggestions: 990828 - 921112 - 331 - blackwater - 28 - mother 990828 - 921112 - 33 - blackwater - 28 - mother 990828 - 921112 - 31 - blackwater - 28 - mother 990828 - 921112 - 1 - blackwater - 28 - mother 620625 - 921112 - 331 - blackwater - 28 - mother 620625 - 921112 - 33 - blackwater - 28 - mother 620625 - 921112 - 31 - blackwater - 28 - mother 620625 - 921112 - 1 - blackwater - 28 - mother Stay safe. 21 June Message to the Mole from trialists regarding their decision not to drug Angel: We dont think you should try and make anyone drink this. However, they might be drinking it already of their own accord. If they do I'll certainly be asking questions. I'll let you know what they say!! 20 June I am getting an odd read out from our server. It appears that Angel is alone. I mean she's is actually in the boat some where with no one on board. Next time ANY of you communicate to her it might be wise to get her to drink Dr B coffee. If she does then approx 5-10 hours she will be open to suggestion. Now I do t know how to deal with the moral implications and by doing nothing with it you are all simply prolonging the start of trail 2. This is our chance. Get Angel to drug herself then ask her to tell us the password. Please let me know what she says by leaving a message somewhere in open web ideally 4chan or Reddit. DB sometimes offers odd results and without my help her answer might not make sense without context Dons of this I can just imagine the debates in the discord but these windows of opportunity are staring all of you in the face. Do not text me back until you have a link for me. Keep your tracks clean. Best of luck 19 June I have been monitoring discord. The people we must flag as potential moles are s---e--a---n, h---a-, c---s--a---, b---o-, c---a--t- and m---a--. At least three of these should not be trusted. I will be sending a fake Dr Brontis email shortly, it will only to be to these six accounts whoever states they have it and provide screenshot can be trusted. I am also working like mad to try and dyspher the clue you have been given. I hear tillet and draugr. The audio i trial 2 has draugr in morse code. Very puzzling, lets hope we hear from T soon. Category:The Mole